The Flash vs Sash Lilac
The Flash vs Sash Lilac is Peep4Life's two hundred and eighty-fifth DBX! Description Season 19 Episode 15! DC vs Freedom Planet! We reach the finish line for this season, but which renowned speedy character wins a fight to the death? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The Justice League were spread thin across the new world; Wonder Woman was duelling a mysterious serpent creature and Superman was in the middle of preventing a natural disaster that could kill thousands. Meanwhile Flash was closing down a motorcycle user that had just flattened Batman. The Scarlet Speedster knocked Carol off her bike and began delivering a beat down on her, when Sash Lilac made the save. "Don't you dare ''hurt my friends!" she yelled, using a Dragon Boost. '''Here we go!' Flash smirked and rushed at her, but Lilac got the better of the exchange. She launched Flash into the nearest tree and began spamming high kicks on him. Flash toppled over, but used his speed to get straight back into it. He clocked Lilac in the mouth, which saw her tumble into the side of a rock. She lifted it and threw it, but Flash ducked and then twirled his arms to create smaller cyclones. They lifted Lilac, who was about to try and boost through, and threw the dragon into the higher parts of the tree. Lilac cut the tree in half with an attack, bringing parts of it down to Flash's position. Only the speedster was now next to her and planting her face into the wall. "I'm the fastest thing alive. What makes you think you can win?" Flash smirked. Lilac shot him a grin of her own, and swiped his leg out when he let his guard down. "I am quicker when it counts most." she boasted, throwing a kick to Flash's head. Flash smashed into a tree, and picked himself up. When he turned around, Lilac was using a Dragon Cyclone of her own, and brought Flash into the air. The speedster was then able to free himself by running up the side of a tree and then punching down the trunk. Lilac used a Guard to defend herself. Flash let out a frustrated growl and began tagging Lilac's guard with punches and kicks. Lilac's defences held up, and she slid beneath him, using her hair as a weapon and clocking him in the knee. As Flash dropped, he punched the ground and emitted sparks that flew into Lilac's face, allowing Flash to drag her into a rock and then back out and into a tree. The dazed dragon got back to her feet, and back flipped away from a punch from Flash. "Ahhh crap." Flash groaned, as he realised what happened. The attack launched him right into a cyclone which roughed up Barry and then threw him face first into the ground. He then looked up to see Lilac raising Carol's bike, and she crushed Flash's skull under it, leaving a splash of blood grimly over the bike's wheel. She then left the bike next to her recovering friend. "Got you covered!" she said with a grin. The pair then kicked dust onto Flash's body, and sped off to partake in the rest of the battle. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Sash Lilac! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Red vs. Blue Themed DBX Fights Category:Season Finale